All Girls School
by SUP3RK1DD
Summary: The usual story goes like this: Sakura goes into an all boys school, and falls in love. Well what happens when there's a twist and Syaoran and Eriol are the ones going to an All Girls School? S&S and some E&T. Please R&R! No flames.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hello fanfiction readers

**Authors note: **Hello fanfiction readers! I'm back with another story! :) Aha. I hope you like the twist of Syaoran and Eriol going to an "All Girls School." I think this story will be quite interesting…

And the usually things; No flaming, but if you have to say something, keep it clean. (Y)

That's about it! ENJOY THE STORY! :D

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

**Blah** - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful people of CLAMP. So, no Sue.

**All Girls School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

--

**-Normal P.O.V-**

It was a beautiful crisp autumn day in the city of Tomodae. Students were eagerly getting ready to go to school because it was their first day back. They chatted and hugged among their friends, reuniting themselves. Within the school's distance, there were two abnormal looking 'girls' who were heading towards Kyoto All Girls Academy.

**Syaoran's P.O.V-**

"Damn! I hate this stupid skirt! How can a girl walk around in these everyday?!" I yelled while trying to keep the skirt down from the wind.

Eriol glared at me. "Well your revenge on the teachers got us into this mess! See, I told you that you shouldn't have pranked Mr. Poh because now we have to attend 'Kyoto All Girls Academy' with a bunch of stupid girly-girls!"

I sighed and chuckled, thinking of the prank I pulled. "Well how was I suppose to know that he would fall for the old fake one dollar prank?"

"It wasn't just that prank! You pulled other pranks too. Remember the whoopee cushion, the water balloons, the ketchup and the chair?!" Eriol said crossly.

"Yeah. Good times…" I said, remembering the BIG prank that I had pulled, which got me into going into an All Girls School. "But you did nothing. How did you get into trouble?"

"I blew up the chemistry lab. Twice."

"Oh… damn that's BAD. Well, this was the punishment that the teachers gave us. Stupid teachers. And you know what's worse? They know that we hate girls. That just makes the punishment even worse."

"Oh god I know. I mean we will be surrounded by 'girly-girl' and girls who giggle and cry for stuff like their period."

I stared at Eriol amusingly. "Yeah I know! They would be like 'Ahh! Oh my god! I have my period! Someone give me a pad! I'm leaking! AHHH!'" I said, imitating a girl's voice.

"AHAHA! I know! I mean, their period can't be that bad!" Eriol said laughing. As Eriol and I were walking, we saw some girls looking at us oddly. I felt like saying DAMNIT! TURN AROUND! Haven't you ever seen a girl who looks like a man?! Sadly, I couldn't say that because we were already at the front door of the school.

"Well Syaoran. Here we go. Get ready for high pitch screaming girls…" Eriol said sighing. We entered the school and headed straight for the office.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Syaoran and Eriol went into the principal's office and sat down. The principal, Mrs. Lee looked at us for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

"Syaoran and Eriol. The reason why you're here is because of some punishment. Well, if you're going to attend my school, you actually have to look like girls!" She said, continuing to laugh at them.

"Um… but don't we look like girls? I mean, we wore the uniform… the stupid short skirt." Syaoran said annoying.

"Yes. I can see that. But come on. Eriol, your wig turned to its side, showing your hair. And Syaoran, your makeup is –"Mrs. Lee paused and looked at Eriol's hair. "– wait, your hair is BLUE?!" she said surprisingly.

Eriol smiled pointing at his hair. "Why, yes, it is! Look!" Eriol took off his wig and pointed his midnight blue-coloured hair to Mrs. Lee. She was so amazed that she started to touch it.

"And it's the real colour?! WOW!" Syaoran stared at Mrs. Lee, getting creeped out.

"AHEM! If you GIRLS-" Syaoran paused and glared at Eriol. "-are done chatting about hair and colours, can we get on to the real issue – we gotta look like girls." he said oddly.

"Oh yes. Well, I will just have to show you how to look like girls. Come here." Mrs. Lee said pointing at the different types of make-up's and products, which were only for girls, on her desk. Mrs. Lee gave Syaoran and Eriol different things such as; new wigs, shoes, make-up, purses, and other essential needs.

Eriol groaned. "Oh God. Do we have to put pads and tampons into the purses?"

"Yes. It will make you seem more…" she paused and thought for a moment. "feminine."

"Oh! I call the brunette wig!" Syaoran screamed grabbing it from the desk.

"NO! I WANT IT!" Eriol screeched grabbing the wig from Syaoran's hands.

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"GOD DAMMIT, LET GO!"

"Syaoran! Language!" Mrs. Lee said sharply. "And you do know that there is one more brunette wig." She said dangling the wig in the air.

"Oh…" Eriol and Syaoran said embarrassingly. Eriol let go of the previous wig and took the other one from Mrs. Lee's hands.

"Shit! You stretched it out!" Syaoran said glaring at Eriol.

"Ahem! Language!"

"Sorry…"

"Well now. I think you are prepared. Let me just put on the make-up and you two will be set to go!" Mrs. Lee said. She put the make-up on Eriol and Syaoran and pretty soon, they looked a lot like girls. "Alright boys, you are done! Just one more thing… You have to pick names for yourselves."

"I wanna be Eriolette!" Eriol squealed happily.

"Eriol! That's not even a real name! Let alone a girl's name! I mean, who would name their child 'Eriolette?' That sounds stupid!"

"No it doesn't! And if I had a daughter, I would name her Eriolette!"

"The name sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't!"

"YES, it does!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A STUPID NAME! IT SOUNDS BEAUTIFUL!"

"BOYS! Calm down! God, if I didn't know you were boys, I would have mistaken you as girls…" Mrs. Lee said sighing. "Okay Syaoran, you can be um… Kimiko, and Eriol, you can be…"

"Eriolette?"

"NO! You are… Rin!"

Eroil smiled. "Kimiko and Rin… I like that!"

"Good. And you are to start school tomorrow."

Syaoran stared at Mrs. Lee. "Wait, I thought we were starting today?!"

"Oh no. You start tomorrow."

"Then why did I HAVE TO WHERE THIS MAKE-UP?!"

"Well, now you know how to put on the make-up. I doubt that you knew how to put on make-up before."

Eriol smiled, adoring his face in his mirror. "Oh Syaoran, it's not that bad. I mean look at me! I look more beautiful then ever!!"

"You weren't beautiful in the first place…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Good."

"God Eriol. I thought you hated girls… and now you're acting like one…" Syoaran muttered, making sure that the principal didn't hear him.

"All right boys! You will attend school here for the rest of the year, and basically live the life as a girl! Won't that be fun?!"

"Oh joy…" Syaoran and Eriol said sarcastically.

--

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think of the story? Good, bad, pathetic, sad?! Well, I hoped you like it and I hope you liked the little 'twist' that I made. This will probably be the first story that Syaoran will be going to an All Girls School. And don't worry; the plot will come in the next chapter!

But anyways, if you really liked this story, I would appreciate REVIEWS :) See that little button down there? All you have to do is click and review my story! :) Thank yous!

- SUP3RK1DD :D


	2. Introduction

Authors note: Alrights

**Authors note: **Alrights. Chapter Two! This is where the plot comes in. Muahaha. Enjoy:)

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

**Blah** - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful people of CLAMP, etc.

**All Girls School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

--

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

It's Tuesday. The day when Eriol and I go to that All Girls Academy School. I feel scared going there but for some reason, Eriol is getting along with his "feminine" side pretty well. God. That girl.

"Syaoran?"

I mean we both _hate_ girls but Eriol is somehow a natural at acting like a girl. Isn't he scared of all the girly-girls?

"Syaoran-chan?"

Oh god. Help me. I'm scared.

"SYAORAN!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Were you talking to yourself inside your head again?" Eriol asked curiously.

"NO! I was just having an intelligent conversation with myself."

"Right… anyways. You ready to go 'Kimiko?'"

"Um… no. I gotta put on my make-up."

"Ouu! Lemme help you! I now love putting on make-up! It makes me feel pretty."

"You… like putting on make-up…? I'm getting the feeling that you are turning gay. Eriol. I'm gonna ask you straight up. Are you gay?"

"**NO!** I'm just getting along with my 'feminine' side.'" Eriol said smiling. "Like the principal said, I have to act feminine."

"Whatever. Just act normal. And I'm done. Let's go." I said sighing. God, this will be a long day.

**-Eriol's P.O.V – School-**

Syaoran and I started walking to The All Girls Academy School. And everywhere we went, there were girls – dressed like us. I blushed as a girl looked at me from afar. Damn, she looked hot with that long hair and those amethyst eyes. Wow… Oh man. Now I'm gonna get horny. Shit.

"Hey Syao- I mean Kimiko! I think that girl likes me!" I squealed quietly while pointing at the girl.

"That girl? Why do you say that?"

"Because she was looking at me! And I know we hate girls but that one is different…" I said happily.

"Eriol – I mean Rin. We are girls now. Act like a girl and get crazy over guys, not girls. Because then the girls here will think we are lesbians. Do you want that to happen?"

"No. Arg… fine. I won't check out hot girls."

"Good girl! Let's go into the office…" Syaoran said sarcastically. He and I walked quickly to the principal's office to get our schedules. Once we reached there, Mrs. Lee looked pretty pleased with our looks.

"Good job boys! You look very feminine." Mrs. Lee said smiling.

"Why thank you! And you know what! I remembered to bring the purse! With the pads!" I said proudly. God, I will blend in perfectly! But I don't know about Syaoran…

"And Syaoran…?"

"Yeah, yeah. I brought the stupid purse."

"With the _pads_?" Mrs. Lee said eyeing me.

I sighed for a moment than held them up. "Happy?"

"Good job!" Mrs. Lee smiled once again and gave us our schedules. "Now, I tried to put you two in classes together but there are some classes that you will have to take alone. Okay? And remember to keep your identity secret. Only I know that you are boys. Not even the teachers know so you have to act mature with the girls and do not get into trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Lee." Syaoran and I said nodding our heads.

"And um… during your gym classes, change where no one will see you. And I know you won't be perverts and look at girls while they are changing because well, you both hate girls!" Mrs. Lee said giggling at us.

"I dunno about Eriol over there…" Syaoran whispered making sure that the principal didn't hear him. But I did. That Syaoran, not respecting me just because that one girl looked at me. Oh he is SO jealous. Haha. But I will find a girl for him…I'm sure of it! Hmm… I wonder if girls like solemn boring guys…?

"Well then! Alright boys. You're off on your first day of school! Be good!" Mrs. Lee said waving at us.

"She sounds like a mother dropping off her kids on their first day of school…" Syaoran whispered, freaked out by the principal.

"Yeah, I know… freaky…" I said shuddering.

"Anyways… hmmm… our first class is math. Math isn't so bad." Syaoran said relieved. I guess he was nervous with all the girls around.

"Okay. Let's go to math class!" I said walking to math class.

**-Syaoran's P.O.V – Math Class-**

Eriol and I walked into class and talked to the teacher. Since class had not started yet, the teacher – Ms. Okamoto assigned us to our desks. Well, at least our desks were at the back of the class. We were walking to our desks but all of a sudden, Eriol stopped and stared at a girl who was sitting in front of his assigned seat. Wait a minute, that's the girl –

"Syaoran! Look! It's that girl! The one who looked at me! **Oh My God!**" Eriol whispered happily.

"Hey yeah. It is. And I don't care." I said sarcastically. "Just go sit down." I said while sitting in my assigned seat. Eriol pouted and sat down. I looked at the girl who sat in front of me. She had auburn shoulder length hair. Pretty normal. All of a sudden she turned around and introduced herself. Freaky. It's like she sensed that I was looking at her.

"Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. But you can call me Sakura." She said extending her hand for a hand shake. I was just frozen at that moment. Wow. She has pretty eyes. _Very _pretty emerald eyes. After a moment, I unfroze and politely introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Li Syao – I mean Kimiko. But you can call me Kimiko." I said using my 'girl' voice. Stupid puberty. It's making my voice sound odd.

"Well Kimiko. Are you new in town?"

"Um… yes! I just moved from… China!" I mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting strange around this girl?

"China?! Wow! That's so cool! Well then, welcome to Japan! I hope you like it here!"

"Thanks. And I think I will…" I said strangely.

**-Eriol's P.O.V-**

I stared at the girl before me. She was so beautiful with that long purple-ish hair, but I wish I could see her eyes. That's it. I'm gonna talk to her…!

"Three, two, one…" I said whispering to myself. I tapped her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Rin! What's your name?" I said using my girly voice. She looked at me for a moment. Oh no! She knows that I'm not a girl! I quickly smiled more and waited for her answer. Then, she responded.

"Hi Rin! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. But you can call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said beaming. Wow. She has such a beautiful face… and those eyes! Oh boy! Those amethyst eyes would make anyone want to kiss her.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you! And I hope you're in some of my classes!" I said hoping that Tomoyo would be in some of my classes. Or maybe all of them, especially gym class… haha. That would be nice. Very nice indeed. Once I was done with talking to myself, school had started. Many girls came into the classroom and started to chat. So that's what girls do, they chat when they come into the classroom. Doesn't the teacher even care? I then saw the teacher. Oh right, she's a girl too, she wouldn't care.

"All right class! Chatting time is over!" Mrs. Okamoto said trying to calm down the class. After a few seconds, the class shut up. "Now, we have two new students joining our class. Please welcome Li Kimiko and Hiiragizawa Rin! Girls, would you please stand up?" Mrs. Okamoto said smiling. Syaoran and I awkwardly stood up and looked at the class. They were all staring at us. Maybe they know that we aren't girls?! NOOO! Our whole cover is ruined! NOOO!

"Kimiko and Rin, could you introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Okamoto said patiently.

"Um… okay. Hi. I'm Hiiragizawa Rin. But you can call me Rin."

"Hi! I'm Li Kimiko but you can call me Kimiko." Syaoran said attempting to smile. I think he has a hard time smiling… Hah. Poor guy.

"So Kimiko and Rin, are you new in this country?"

"Yes!" Syaoran said.

"No!" I said oddly.

"No?"

"Yes?"

"Haha. We mean YES. We are new in this country." Syaoran said glaring at me.

"Oh! Which country did you come from?"

"China!"

"Australia!"

"Australia?! Where did that come from?" Syaoran said whispering angrily at me. "Um… h- she means that we both came from China. Right Rin?"

I think he wants me to follow his lead. "Oh yes! We came from China! I'm sorry, I get China and Australia mixed up! They both have… um… the letter 'a' in them…?" I said uneasily. Shit. They will never by that.

"Well um… very nice you meet you two. And since you two are new, I will have two students help you around the school and around the town, if they insist on taking you around town. Now, who would like to show Kimiko and Rin around?" Mrs. Okamoto said smiling at the girls of the classroom.

"Um… Sensei, Tomoyo and I could show Kimiko and Rin around because we have already met." A girl with auburn hair said.

"Thank you Sakura! Alright then, you and Tomoyo will show them around."

"Okay." Sakura said smiling at us. Wow. She's pretty and all but Tomoyo better. Hmm… It seems that she's having an affect on Syaoran. Haha. It would be so funny if Syaoran fell in love with her. That would be so jokes.

"Kimiko and Rin, you just stick with Sakura and Tomoyo for a few days, because they will show you around." Mrs. Okamoto said.

"Okay Sensei." We said nodding our heads. Once our introduction was done, the next class we had was Japanese class. Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised at us to see that we knew Japanese very well. Of course we had to come up with a lie saying that we took a Japanese course in China even though we were the top students in our Japanese class at the All Boys Academy School which of course was right next to this school. Soon it was lunch time and Syaoran and I stuck with Sakura and Tomoyo, just like the teacher assigned us to do.

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

Sakura and Tomoyo showed us the school grounds and where everything was. It was the exact design from our other school. We all talked for a bit and Eriol and I got to know Sakura and Tomoyo a little bit more.

"So Kimiko, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Sakura said teasingly. Oh God. What do I say?!

"As a matter of fact, she did have a boyfriend! Right Kimiko?" Eriol said jokingly. Damn you Eriol. Damn you!

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you did! Who was it…?" Eriol said thinking of a name. "Oh yes! It was Sora Yamamoto! Yes, thats his name! God, he was a good looking guy… a damn good looking guy..."

"No he wasn't my boyfriend! That was just an um…" Come on Syaoran! Think of something. "He was just a fling! We never really liked each other!" I said nervously. Sakura and Tomoyo started to giggle. God Eriol, he made me look bad in front of Sakura! Wait a minute… I don't even care about Sakura. I don't like girls. I hate them. But somehow she and Tomoyo are different… especially Sakura.

"Haha. What about you Rin? Do you have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked. Boo-yah! **Payback time.**

"As a matter of fact, she currently has a boyfriend! Koji Nagata! Right Rin?"

"Well…" Hah. Eriol is stuttering now. HAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU BASTARD!

"How is he by the way?"

"Um… the thing is…" Eriol paused for a moment. Hah, he's probably thinking of a lie right now. "W-we... broke up!" Eriol squeaked, tearing up. Wait a minute! He is actually crying! How does he do that?!

"Oh my Gosh! You poor girl! Come here!" Sakura and Tomoyo said hugging Eriol. Wait a minute! HOW COME HE GETS THE HUGS?! GOD DAMMIT! I SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT!

"How did it happen?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. We just didn't have the right chemistry anymore…and well, he was acting strange. And then I found out that he was cheating on me! WITH A GUY! WAHHHH!"

"Oh your poor baby! Don't worry! Sakura and I will find you another guy!" Tomoyo said caressing Eriol's hair. Eriol's face then changed from moody to scared.

"Oh no! It's alright! I'm fine! I want to stop dating for a while… because of this incident" Eriol said nervously.

"Oh no! We insist!"

"Oh no, your too kind but not now. Maybe later?"

"Okay, tell us when you're ready…" Tomoyo said hugging Eriol again. Sakura then joined in and they stayed in their embrace for a few moments! MAN! HE GETTING ALL THE GIRLS! Oh no, wait a MINUTE! I DON'T LIKE GIRLS! I DON'T LIKE GIRLS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SYAORAN!

"I don't like girls, I don't like girls…" I mentally chanted to myself. I hope it works. I looked back at the scene and I saw Eriol grinning at me. OH MY GOD! HE'S ENJOYING THE HUG! **DAMMIT! I WANT THAT!**

"Alright ladies! We should get going!" Eriol said breaking the hug. I then glared at Eriol while he smirked. Stupid Eriol.

"Oh yes, we should get going! Come on!" Sakura said running towards the door.

"Haha. You liked that, didn't you? I got the hugs and you didn't! NA-NA-NA-NAAAA!" Eriol chanted running towards Sakura and Tomoyo. God, I am gonna kill him. That girl. That stupid annoying girl. I sighed and started to run with the others, thinking to myself of what just happened there. With the whole 'jealous thing.' I need to eat chocolate ice cream when I get home.

--

**Author's Note: **Well, the second chapter is done! And it was pretty looooongg. Aha, happy? And the plot sort of came, but hopefully the FULL plot will come in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW FELLOW READER'S! It would make me verrryyy happy :)

Thank yousss:)

- SUP3RK1DD :D


	3. Gym Class

Authors note: Chapter three

**Authors note: **Chapter three! Enjoy readers! :)

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

**Blah** - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful people of CLAMP, and blah, blah, blah.

**All Girls School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

--

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

The bell had rung once. It was still lunch time because that bell was the 'warning' bell. That meant that everyone has an extra ten minutes to get to classes. And guess what was Eriol's and my next class? You guessed it, gym class. Gym class would be torture for me. With all those naked, sweaty girls. EW! The thought of it just sickens me. But I bet Mr. I-got-hugs-from-Tomoyo-and-Sakura will surely enjoy it. That horny pervert.

"Syaoran! You're talking to yourself again! Quick, we gotta go to the change room and change before the other girls get there!" Eriol whispered getting his gym clothes.

"**I WAS NOT TALKING TO MYSELF!** And I'm coming!" I sighed and slammed my locker.

"So, you enjoyed that scene there didn't you? That will teach you not to mess with the all mighty Eriol!" Eriol smirked and pumped up his fists in the air.

"You seem so proud. And I didn't enjoy that scene. It disgusted me…" I said unsure.

"Right, anyways, we're at the gym now! YAY!" Eriol smiled and rushed to the change room. I stared after him. To be honest, I think he's getting in touch with his feminine side a little too much. I entered the change room and got dressed. Once we were done changing Sakura and Tomoyo came, along with their classmates and our soon-to-be classmates.

"Hey! You two came here really early!" Tomoyo said surprised while putting her stuff on the rack.

"Well, this is our first day! Hehe…" Eriol said smirking while looking at the girls who were changing.

"You sick minded bastard…" I mumbled looking down while trying not to stare at Sakura. Wait a minute. Why would I stare at her?! She doesn't attract me!

"Damn…" Eriol whispered excitedly. I stared at Eriol with repulsion and all of a sudden his face changed expressions. It turned from being horny to horrified.

"Syao raahh eww wh ahh is thhhatt? It's _ree-ed_?"

"What?" I stared at where he pointed and saw that a girl was bleeding from her erm… private part?!

"AHHHH! You're bleeeding?! AHHH!" Eriol and I screamed waving our hands in the air, terrified. I mean come on, wouldn't you scream seeing a girl bleeding…in that particular spot?

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. We pointed at the girl and where she was bleeding. Sakura then realized this and told the girl that she was leaking. The girl didn't seem pretty scared about it. Why wasn't she scared?! It's blood!

"You mean that's normal?!" Eriol burst out.

"Yeah…Oh god. Not again… anyone have a pad?" The girl asked looking around for someone to give her a pad. Eriol then perked up and smiled knowing that he was useful in this situation.

"I do! Here!" Eriol gave the girl the pad and smiled.

"Thanks!" The girl said while going to the washroom to change.

"See Syaoran, I told you the pads would come in handy someday. It's not like we need them, but other girls do." He whispered.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Kimiko and Rin, how come you screamed when you saw Bella leaking? Don't you have your periods yet?" Sakura asked curiously. Oh no! She's on to us! What do I say?! WHAT DO I SAY!?

"Well actually Sakura, Kimiko and I have not had our periods yet. It's because uhm… our moms had it at a much older age…" Eriol said knowingly. Wow. For the first time, I'm glad Eriol was here.

"Oh wow. Well, you two are lucky. Having a period is the WORST! You get stomach cramps and moody and it's a pain changing the pad all the time!" Tomoyo said sighing. The other girls who were in the change room jumped in and started saying their worst moments with their periods.

"See what you did Eriol?! I don't need to know this stuff…" I whispered angrily. "Oh God. Their describing the blood… ew."

"Wow… fascinating…" Eriol said curiously. While everyone was chatting, the second bell rang signaling that class has started. All the girls exited out of the change room and Eriol and I were still there, sinking in all the information about a girl's period. Who knew one simple thing could be so harmful in a girl's life?

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"Class! Settle down!" Mrs. Hanako said while whistling her whistle. The girls of the gym class calmed down and listened to the teacher.

"I see that we have two new students. Welcome…-"Mrs. Hanako paused and looked at Syaoran and Eriol.

"Kimiko."

"Rin."

"Well, welcome Kimiko and Rin to my gym class. Since you two are new, choose a sport for the class to play for today." Mrs. Hanako said smiling.

"Uhm… sure." Syaoran said.

"Which sport should we choose?" Syaoran asked Eriol curiously.

"Hm…"

"SOCCER!" Eriol and Syaoran announced together.

"Alright, soccer it is! Everyone get into a line and I'll be choosing the teams." Mrs. Hanako said. All the girls lined up and were picked for either team one or team two. Syaoran and Eriol were on the same team and Sakura and Tomoyo were on the opposite team from them.

As the time went by, Syaoran and Eriol's team was winning by four points. All the girls were impressed by the strategies and plays that were made by Syaoran and Eriol. Of course, they didn't know that they were on their schools soccer team. Once the game was done, class was finished. All the girls went into the change room while chatting among themselves.

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

"W-wow, you two were awesome!" Sakura said while changing.

"Why thank you, Sakura. And how did you think of our performance, Tomoyo?"

"Same thing Sakura-chan said, it was awesome! Are you two on a soccer team?" Tomoyo asked. I looked at Eriol and chuckled a little.

"You could say that…" I said. As the girls were changing, again, I looked down at the floor. Eriol on the other hand was being a pervert and kept on glancing at the girls – especially Tomoyo.

"Um… how come your not changing, Kimiko?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uhm… uhh… because um…" Shit! What do I say?!

"Because, Rin and I have to go and talk to the Mrs. Hanako! Yeah, right Rin!?" I squeaked. Wait a minute, did my voice just squeak?

"Uh, that's right Kimiko! Bye Tomoyo and Sakura!" Eriol said running towards the gym.

"Ditto! Bye!" I ran after Eriol and sighed. That was so close!

"Eriol! We gotta change! We have art class next! And from what I've heard, the teacher is pretty… well you know, art-ish. You know erm… grouchy and stuff."

"Okay, when their gone, we go and change our asses off reeeeally quickly…"

"Okay." I said. We waited for about three more minutes. Then, we went into the change room and quickly changed.

**-Sakura's P.O.V-**

"Oh, Tomoyo! Kimiko and Rin have class with us next! We should go wait for them!"

"Oh yeah! Okay." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and I walked back into the change room and found Kimiko and Rin changing. Wait a minute, was Rin stuffing her… erm… bra?

"AHHHHHH!" Rin screamed and ran into the washroom stall.

"What's wrong with Rin?" I asked.

"Umm…" Kimiko stuttered. It seemed like she didn't know what she was talking about half of the time. Because she always took time to answer a question… weird, but funny.

"Um… h-she was startled that someone came into the change room and uhm… he was telling me who he liked!" Kimiko finally answered.

"Ouu! Really?! Who does she like!? Does _this guy_ go to the All Boys Academy right next door?!" Tomoyo squealed with a bunch of questions.

"Yes, yes! Who is it?!" I jumped in joining Tomoyo.

"Uhm… I can't tell you! Haha. It's between me and Rin!" Kimiko smiled while laughing.

"Aww…fine. But we will find out!" Tomoyo said giggling. Just then Rin entered back into the change room.

"Sorry about that… Uhm… my period just came…?" Rin said awkwardly.

"Really?! You're period! How does it feel?!" I squealed. I jumped right up to Rin with wide eyes.

"It feels… um… wet…? And bloody?"

"Wait a minut, didn't you say that she ran out because of some '_secret_' that you two were discussing…?" Tomoyo said eyeing Kimiko. Oh yeah, she said that. Not because of a period.

"OH, YOU SAID **RIN**?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID… UM…RON!" Kimiko said crazily.

"Ron?" Tomoyo and I questioned.

"Yeah! You know…RON! That guy… on that show… with that girl…" Kimiko stuttered. "Oh forget it."

"Um… okay, we gotta get to class!" I said. The four of us ran out of the change room and ran for art class.

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

"You told them you had your period?! You idiot!" I whispered angrily at Eriol as we ran to class.

"Well, I couldn't think of another reason why I would run to the washroom. Besides, they almost saw me naked. As a guy! And I was um… stuffing myself at that time…"

"Oh. Well still, now I'm the only girl who doesn't have her period!" I glared at Eriol. "By the way, how does your period feel?" I smirked and laughed.

"Oh shut up."

--

**Author's Note: **Yay! Third chapter done! Finally! Aha, sorry it took so long. I was kinda on a writers block. And it may take a week or two to post the next chapter… kay?

Oh, and for all you **male** readers, listen – or rather **read this**. Since I am a girl author, and this story is basically a guys P.O.V kinda story, I need to know the things about you guys that would tick you off. Of course, the reason you're being ticked off is because of a girl. So basically, what ticks you off with a girl? Is it that we beautiful girls talk too much? Or have 'problems'? And don't be afraid to tell me! Because honestly, I need to think like a guy and I might as well ask all you guys out there :D

Thank you! And this message is for everyone…  
PLEASE REVIEW! That button down there is waiting for your review! :D

-SUP3RK1DD :D


	4. Art Class

Authors note: For those erm… about 1-3 people male readers who read my comment on the last chapter, thanks for the information

**Authors note: **For those erm… about 1-3 male readers who read my comment on the last chapter, thanks for the information :D I think I can work with it… :) And for those readers who want to know what I'm talking about, read the third chapter and on the bottom is my little message. And for the female readers, you can also tell me what bothers guys, because I know some females who want to get rid of their boyfriends / guys friends. xD  
Anyways, Fourth chapter! ENJOY! :D

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

**Blah** - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful people of CLAMP, and blah, blah, blah.

**All Girls School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

--

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

After talking about Eriol's 'period', Eriol and I ran into the classroom but unfortunately, we were three minutes late – according to the teacher who actually keeps track of the time if your late or not.

"But Mrs.Yamada, Rin and I were only three minutes late!" I said angrily.

"Yes, I know that Miss. Li, but according to rule number 34 it states; 'If a student is late to a class, that student must make up the time in detention. (Rules apply by the teacher).' And since I follow this rule, you must obey me."

"What kind of rule is that?" Eriol said jumping into the conversation. You could tell that we didn't want to stay after school because well, my mother said to report home immediately. And when she says 'immediately', she means no going anywhere. After a few seconds, we heard Sakura cough loudly.

"If I may, Rin and Kimiko were late because the gym teacher – Mrs. Hanako talked with the two of them, after class. And erm… there were some 'female' problems within the change room, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, right. Alright then, you two are off the hook – for now." Mrs.Yamada said turning around embarrassed.

"Stupid teacher." I cursed going to my desk.

"Alright class, for today, we will draw a portrait of a partner of your choice. You can draw the person in any way. For example, in a cartoon form or in a realistic form. But It must be appropriate. Supplies are up at the front. You may begin." Mrs. Yamada said in a boring tone while pointing to the supplies.

Everyone had gotten up to choose their partners and I saw Eriol approaching me. Oh God, not him. I don't wanna be his partner! Oh God, he's coming…

Closer…

Closer…

CLOSER! OH MY GOD! NOOOO! **GO AWAY ERIOL!**

_-Tap-_

I felt a tap and turned around. It was Sakura, the angel from above.

"Wanna be my partner?" She asked smiling. I smiled back. Thank you God. And thank you Sakura, for being my partner. We walked to a seat and I turned around. Ha-ha, Eriol had that 'no fair!' look. Ha-ha, suckerrrrr. This time I got the girl! I smirked at Eriol as he pouted. But then, Tomoyo popped out of no where and from the looks of it, SHE ASKED HIM TO BE HIS PARTNER! NOOO. Bad Tomoyo! I saw Eriol's expression - it went from pout-y to a smirk. Damn that Eriol. Damn him to Hell! He still got the girl.

"Uhm… Kimiko? Are you okay? You're making funny faces to yourself…" Sakura asked worriedly. I then realized that we were away from the crowd, in the hallway. I blushed.

"Oh nothing… just um… thinking about stuff!" I squeaked. Damn, I squeaked again. Sakura laughed.

"Okay… well anyways, I have the supplies. So, do you want to draw me first, or should I draw you first?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm… you draw me first, please."

"Okay! Uhm… just sit there!" Sakura said excitedly as she got out a sketchbook. I sat down as Sakura told me the position that I should sit in. Once she was done, she started sketching me.

"Ha-ha! Kimiko! Stay stiiilll!" Sakura joked while trying to draw me.

"I can't help it! This position is hard to stay still in!" I smiled while trying to balance myself. We laughed and joked for a bit, and then there was silence. I glanced at Sakura and her features. Her auburn honey hair, her emerald shining eyes, her petite nose, her mouth. That mouth… so pink and glossy… I wonder what flavour lip gloss she uses… It looks so yummy… yum. I blushed at my thoughts, trying to get rid of them.

'Okay, come on Syaoran. She's a girl. Remember? You hate girls…' I thought mentally.

'Yes, but she's a damn fine girl! I mean look at her! She's perfect in everyway!' The 'other' Syaoran said inside my head. I think I was having a fight with the good and evil Syaorans.

'But remember, you hate girls! Especially girly girls!' The evil one said.

'Yes, but she's not a girly girl.' The good one said.

'But she's still a girl!'

'So what?! Girls are girls. There are no differences.'

'Yes, there are many differences. For example – there are tomboy girls whom by the way, Syaoran should like, and there are girly girls who think about stupid stuff like nails and hair and crap.'

'Yes, but all girls are the same. There all sisters…'

'No they aren't!'

'Yes they are!'

'No they aren't!'

'Yes they are!'

'**NO THEY AREN'T!'**

'**YES THEY ARE!'**

"ARGG! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled right at Sakura. She looked at me curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh! Nothing! I'm so sorry! There were just these voices, and they were like 'Yes they are!' and the other was like 'No there aren't' and they just kept on going on and on and they were saying stuff about girls and yo-" I paused. "Oh forget it…"

Sakura looked at me as if I was crazy. Damn you, mysterious voices.

"Right… I'm done!"

"Great! Can I see it?"

"Uhm… I don't know if you'll like it…" Sakura said blushing moving the sketchbook behind her back.

"Oh come on… I know I'll like – no wait, I'll love it!"

"You're just saying that…"

"No really, I mean it! Come on, give it!" I said playfully while trying to grab the sketchbook.

"Neverrr! You gotta catch me, Li!" Sakura said in a playful voice while running away from me. So, she wants to play, huh? Well, I can play…

"I'm gonna get you Kinimoto!" I said chasing after her. We ran round and round until I caught her by the waist. She tumbled down with me, while laughing. Basically, it was the classical love scene – the girl (Sakura) was on the bottom, and the guy (me) was on the top. Except in this scene, I am a girl so therefore, it looks like two girls humping each other.

"Damn you, Li. You got me." Sakura cursed playfully.

"Told you that I would catch you!" I said smiling. Suddenly, there was that quiet moment of when you just stare at the person. I stared at Sakura. Her beautiful face, her eyes, nose, and mouth were all dazzling. Especially her eyes. They were breath-taking. Those emerald pearls gazing at my eyes were so gorgeous. Oh God, I just wanna kiss her right now. Damn those stupid urges. Her expression was the same as mine – loving and still. I think she was in shock that she was on top of a girl… meaning me. Suddenly her eyes changed and I think she came back into reality. I wonder what she was thinking…

**-Sakura's P.O.V-**

"Told you that I would catch you!" Kimiko said smiling. Wow, she has such a nice smile! Suddenly I realized that we were on top of each other. I tried to get up, but my body would let me, so I just gazed into Kimiko's eyes. They were amber coloured which I think are really pretty. Her lips looked so inviting… and for some reason, I just wanna… kiss them…? Am I for real?! Oh no! Am I checking out a girl! SAKURA! Snap out of it, you're not lesbian! Get those thoughts of Kimiko being a boy, I mean come on, she's not a boy! Stop the thoughts! She's a girl! Your new friend! Possibly even a best friend? Yes, that's what she is, a best friend. Okay Sakura, now you gotta get off of her, before you freak her out.

**-Syaoran's P.O.V-**

I snapped out of my thoughts and was about to apologize to Sakura but then she started to apologize.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Kimiko! I hope I didn't uh,… freak you out! Ah! Here, let me help you up!" She said worriedly while bringing me to my feet.

"No, no. I'm sorry for knocking you down…" I said while bowing my head.

"Naw, don't worry about it. But you forgive me right?"

'Of course!"

We smiled and looked at each other. There was one of those silent moments again.

"So… that was funny. We were on top of each other…" Sakura said, giggling.

"Yeah, it was funny…" I agreed while giggling too. God, now I'm giggling?! I am such a… girl.

"Ha-ha. We should get back to class." Sakura said while walking.

"Yeah we should… oh yes, that reminds me, I never got to see you're drawing yet…"

"Fine, here. But you better not laugh!" Sakura said smiling. She shyly gave the sketchbook and I saw the drawing. It was so amazing! She drew me so well! Wow, she's one hell of an artist…

"WOW! That's amazing Sakura! You should be an artist!"

"Ha-ha! Yeah right. But thank you Kimiko. I'm glad you like it." She smiled and soon we were at the entrance of the class. Then the bell rang, signaling that school was over.

"Oh no! You didn't get to draw! I'm sorry I took so long!" Sakura said gathering the supplies from where we were sitting.

"Oh no, it's okay! And besides, I think we will have another class to draw each other! Don't worry about it." I said, assuring her that it was fine.

"Alrights… well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Byeeee!" Sakura said waving at me.

"Bye Sakura." I smiled and waved back.

"Well, well. Look who's here. I see that had a fun time with Sakura." Eriol said while smirking at me. I followed Sakura outside and went to my locker and Eriol followed.

"Shut up Eriol. And yes, I actually did have a good time."

"You mean you guys kissed?! You know, your gonna reveal your identity!" Eriol teased while poking me.

"No, we didn't kiss. And we didn't do anything nasty, if that's what you thinking."

"Oh really? Well, what did you do, Casanova?"

"Nothing. You don't need to know. Oh, and speaking of art class, It seems that you had a good time too. With Tomoyo, right?"

"Oh yes, I gotta tell you on the way home!" Eriol said excitedly while opening his locker. Oh God, he's gonna be all excited and junk. Like a girly-girl! "But Syaoran, you gotta tell me what you did with Sakura…" Eriol perked up and looked at me with evil eyes. Oh no, I know he's gonna tease me…

"Fine. Just get your stuff and let's go. Mother might be angry if we're not at home on time…" I said while walking towards the front. Eriol and I were talking and I actually think that we connected while talking.

Like buddies? Maybe. But I think our friendship was growing stronger. And possibly, I think we are starting to think that girls are not all that bad… even those girly girls.

--

**Author's Note: **Finally! This chapter is doneee! And I'm sorry of some of the sentences don't make sense… because I was just in a hurry to finish this chapter for all you readers out there! But I hope you will enjoy this chapter! And, I know, it was basically about Sakura & Syaoran but I will try to write about Eriol & Tomoyo too! Oh and one more thing…  
If you want more chapters, updated faster... I just ask for one request…  
REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW! Thank you's!  
More reviews Happy author  
Happy author More chapters (updates faster)  
More chapters (updates faster) Happy readers.  
Its just simple logic :)

-SUP3RK1DD :D 


	5. Preparations

**Authors note: **HEY EVERYONE! It's been a while since I updated this story (aha, like a year) but anyways, I'm back and hopefully I'll finish this story soon! To tell you the truth, I don't know what's going to happen next and I'm trying to think about what I should write next. I'll figure that out soon but in the meantime, here is chapter 5! =) BTW, I'm going to jump ahead (time wise) to get to the plot of the story. I know that last chapters was the first day of Syaoran and Eriol's time at Kyoto Academy but I have to jump ahead to make the story interesting =P

**Keys:**

"Blah" - When people are talking

'Blah' - Thoughts of a person

-Blah- - Actions

**Blah** - A person's P.O.V (Point Of View)

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful people of CLAMP and blah, blah, blah.

**All Girls School:**

By: SUP3RK1DD

---

**-Syaoran's P.O.V – School-**

After three months or so, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and I became great friends. We were known as the four girls who always stuck with each other all day in school. It was funny, after a number of months, Eriol and I started to appreciate all types of girls because we found out a lot of things about them. Like, did you know that girls have sleepovers in their underwears?! It's true! Well some girls do and me being a guy, that's hot. Speaking of sleepovers, Eriol and I recently got invited to Sakura's sleepover and of course we're going to go, but it will be kinda hard to hide our 'parts' (ahem, if you know what I mean) from them when erm… how can I put this… when Eriol and I see them in their underwears or less? I mean, if the rumours are true, it's gonna be one hell of a night. Stupid urges. Anyways, it's no big deal, we just gotta act like girls and not _stick out_. Yeah, it's gonna be easy.

"Okay, Kimiko, you remember where I live right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but when does the sleepover start again?" I asked.

"Oh, it starts around 8:00 PM so be at my house a little before 8:00 PM. Ou, and remember to bring your pjs!"

"Pjs? Oh yeah, aha, I won't forget…" I laughed. Sakura then smiled and walked away leaving me in panic.

"Oh Shit! PJS! I forgot I have to actually bring stuff to the sleepover! Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered quietly.

"Hey buddy, why are you talking to yourself again?" Eriol asked from behind me.

"Shut up. Okay, you know for the sleepover?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, did it occur to you that we don't have any girl things!? Like, makeup, brushes, PJS?!" I screamed. Just then he slapped me. Hard.

"Syaoran – I mean Kimiko! Shut up! Okay, here's what we'll do, we will go to some girl stores and buy the stuff. Let's go now because well, the sooner the better…" Eriol said while dragging me out of the school.

**- Stores -**

We started to walk towards the girl stores that were surprisingly close to the school. Sakura and Tomoyo told us about these stores a while back and they called them heaven because it had everything for girls apparently.

"Okay when we get there, we have to be quick. And we're not gonna but bras and stuff. Because we already have those and besides, it's really awkward for a guy to buy bras if he doesn't even have a girlfriend." I stated.

"What are you talking about!? You have a girlfriend and her name is SAKURA!" Eriol teased.

"Shut up Eriol. No she's not my girlfriend and I don't even like her." I said with an unsure voice.

"Whatever man. All I'm saying is follow your heart and do what it tells you to do. And right now, it's telling you to make love with Sakura." Eriol laughed.

"Make love?! What the hell Eriol! You're such a girl. I mean, what guy says 'make love'? Hey I know! A gay guy." I smirked at him. HA! I got him good.

"Hmm, you didn't deny what your heart said so that means you wanna have make love to Sakura! Aha, she'll be like '_Oh Syaoran! Yes, faster! Harder! OH!_' And you'll be like '_Yeah baby. Say my name. SAY MY F**KING NAME!_'"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ERIOL!" I growled while punching him. I knew my face was red but that was from the anger, not the thought of me and Sakura having sex…

"Ah okay! Stop! STOP!" Eriol chucked with pain as I hit him. "Syaoran look! We're here!"

I stopped punching him and looked. There were millions of stores that were basically dedicated for girls. Hmm, Sakura and Tomoyo were right, it is girl heaven. I looked at one store that was advertising pjs. Hmm, it looked safe.

"Hey Eriol, lets go to Victoria's Secret! Look, they have pjs on sale!" I said.

"Sure why not. It sounds like a decent store." He said. We walked up to the store and froze. It was a store full of bras, underwears, lotion… sex things for girls.

"Oh my GOD! AHHH!" We screamed.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I whispered to Eriol.

"But they have pjs on sale! And we have to get the pjs! I mean $10 bucks for a set! That's awesome!" Eriol protested. Just then someone came in front of us.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"No." I said coldly.

"Actually, yes, you can! We're looking for some pjs for a sleepover! Haha, my boyfriend stole mine and sold it on eBay!" Eriol smiled using his girly voice. The girl stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Your boyfriend stole – never mind. Okay, uhm, follow me!" she said while ushering us to the pjs section. She showed us a number of items including lotion, brushes, make-up and more. Wow, this place should be called heaven for girls because they have everything! We don't even have to check out some other girly stores!

"Alright, do you need anything else? Or can I ring these items up?" the annoying girl asked us.

"Yeah, you can. Oh wait! I have a question!" Eriol squeaked as he held up some kind of underwear.

"Uhm, what's this? It looks like a string." Eriol asked.

"Uh, that's a thong." she said smiling. She must think we're lunatics now.

"IT IS?! This LITTLE THING? We wear this?! Oh god, that's hot! It barely covers anything! Look Syao – I mean Kimiko! You should get this for Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. Okay, this is the most embarrassing event ever. First of all, the annoying girl sees that we're all girls and she probably thinks that we're some messed up lesbian couple. And secondly, Eriol is gonna get it.

"Rin! I am not in love with SAKURA!" I screamed. At this point, the annoying girl took our stuff and put it at the cashier. Good, she's out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem!? I don't like Sakura okay? Get that through your thick skull!"

"Okay. Sorry, it was just a joke." Eriol giggled. He sucked at apologies.

"Hey! You like Tomoyo! Yeah! You should get her this and this!" I said excitedly as I held up some bras and underwears. Ha! Now he can't say anything!

"Gladly, my Syaoran. And here's the thing, I actually want to have sex with Tomoyo. I mean, who doesn't? So whatever you say about Tomoyo, I'll gladly agree and get horny right here, right now." Eriol smirked. I stopped smiling and froze. The thought of a horny Eriol is just, wrong on so many levels.

"Whatever. Lets go."

"Ha! I thought so! I won and you lost! Na-na-na-na-naaa!" Eriol sang as we got our things and left the store. Okay, all we have to do now is get ready for the sleepover and make it through this night. We walked home and let me tell you, it was painful. You know why? The thought of Sakura is making me stick out. Damn you Eriol. DAMN YOU! Ah! It hurts! It figgin' hurts!

--

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know this chapter is not as funny as the others and it's kinda short and I'm sorry but I have to end the chapter here for now. Oh and Victoria's Secret, I know it's like only in North America but lets pretend it's in Japan too! I mean, that was the perfect store for them to check out :P Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon! I wonder what will happen… :O  
AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :) It will make me one happy camper :P

- SUP3RK1DD :D


End file.
